Galaxy of Intrigue
by Wilhelm Fink
Summary: Zapp Brannigan and Kif have always traveled the universe looking for adventure. When Planet Express goes bankrupt, Fry, Bender, Amy and Zoidberg join their quest across the galaxy and keeping it safe from the ongoing threat of neutrality.


**Galaxy of Intrigue**

**Chapter 1: Goodbye Planet Express**

**Notes: **I've finally decided to rewrite the first chapter to this story as I lead up to the long...long...long awaited second chapter. Enjoy!

Professor Farnsworth shuffled his way into the board room and sat down on a tan floating chair.

"Bad news everyone!" he blurted.

"Ooo, bad news," Bender laughed. He took a puff of his cigar. "My favorite kind of news,"

"What's wrong professor?" Fry asked. "Did Dr. Zoidberg try to eat through the television cables again?"

"And I thought all of those black and red wires were a tastly meal," Dr. Zoidberg sighed sadly.

"No...not this time," the professor began. "You're all fired," he said semi-happily.

"Bwahahaha! You're all jobless!" Bender giggled.

"You too Bender," the professor told him.

"Oh..."

"You can't just kick us to da curb like dat mon! What are you tinkin'? Hermes asked.

"Planet Express has gone bankrupt and I no longer have the will to keep it going so I sold it to the best choice...Mom's Friendly Delivery Company,"

"Mom!" everyone exclaimed.

"Why her Professor? Is she not the evil women who tried to take over the world with all the robots?" Leela asked.

"Uh wa? Oh that doesn't matter now. You have until tomorrow to clean out your lockers," he told them.

Professor Farnsworth walked out of the room and back to his laboratory.

-------------------------

"This blows," Leela began. "I've lost our old career trips,"

"Yeah...i'm gonna miss being the Prime Minister of Norway," Bender sighed. "But enough of that, back to the suicide booths for me. You wanna come Fry?"

"Sure, why not," he replied.

As they began to walk out, Leela grabbed Fry's shoulder. "Fry, it's a suicide booth. Think about that,"

Fry stared back at her with an emotionless face. "Fry and 'think' aren't supposed to goin da same sentence you ninny," Hermes said.

"Where will I go?!" Amy exclaimed. "This was my whole life!"

"Did you forget you have a mansion on Mars and over a million dollers in trust fund money coming your way?" Leela said dully.

"Oh yeah, sploops!" Amy giggled.

-------------------------

Floating around Earth was a spaceship the Planet Express crew knew very well. The Nimbus. Zapp Brannigan's prized ship.

"Kif! It's time to help me...floss," Zapp yelled.

"Oh jeez," Kif sighed as he trudged toward the bathroom. Before he could get there, he got sidetracked by a news story.

"Puny Earth delivery business Planet Express has been sold to Mom's Friendly Delivery Company today. Ha ha ha! It does Morbo good to see little companies get crushed by large ones!"

"Ha ha ha. I agree Morbo," Linda laughed.

"Ah, that name sounds vaguely familiar," Zapp said from behind Kif.

"It could be because that is where Leela and Amy work," Kif pointed out.

"Ah yes. My lady. But of coarse,"

Kif turned around and shyed away from Zapp. "Put a towel on sir,"

"And what if I don't?" Zapp asked.

He walked up to his video phone dialer and dialed the number for Planet Express.

-------------------------

A large image of Zapp appeared behind the crew as they left the board room.

"Greetings. Especially to my lady Leela,"

"What is it Zapp? Ugh, and put some pants on," Leela said, disgusted.

"Surly," he replied.

He walked off screen, exposing Kif.

"Kif!" Amy squealed.

"Amy!"

"How are you?" she asked.

"Oh i'm alright. Well...as good as you can be with Zapp as a captain,"

"Kif!" Zapp shouted.

"What is it now?"

"Come to my quarters and help me put on these damn pants. They trouble me,"

"Please I hope you at least have underpants on," Kif sighed as he walked off screen.

"And what'll happen if I don't?" Zapp asked.

After leaving, loud thumps could be heard in the backround as Zapp fell over countless times. After a few minutes of struggling, he walked back onscreen with his always present valour uniform. Zapp flexed his arm and rubbed his bicep.

"Ooo. That's nice. Now down to business. I understand this delivery thing you do is going down the toilet. I'm offering an invitation to stay with Kif and I while we travel the universe," Zapp said.

"You mean travel from planet to planet teaching hot alien girls to love?" Fry asked.

"Exactly. Dingus, you're my kind of man. A man's man," Zapp said.

"Thank you sir,"

Amy then spoke up. "Now you and I can be together Kif!"

"Yes I know! Won't it be great!?" he exclaimed, clasping his hands together.

Bender whispered something into Fry's ear and he nodded. "Bender says we'll only join your crew under one condition,"

"Name it," Zapp said.

"Bender gets all the alcohol he wants and I can walked around all day in my underpants and eat pancakes," Fry told him.

"You drive a tough bargain. But I suppose that could work,"

"Yeah!" Fry and Bender cheered.

"Fry, Bender. This is the man who tried to crash you into the Neutral Planet not that long ago," Leela said.

"It's like this Leela. What have you done for me lately kind system. He tries to crash us into a planet but now he gives us beer and liberty to run around half naked. It all evens out," Fry explained as he placed his hand on Leela's shoulder.

"Do you care to join us Leela? I'm sure it will be a very sensual trip," Zapp stated.

"No! Actually, i've decided to live with my parents," she said.

"Ahahahaha! Leela is poor and is gonna live in a sewer," Bender laughed.

"Be that as it may Leela. But no one can resist the call of 'The Zapper' forever," he smiled. "No all of those who plan to join me step outside and Kif will beam you up,"

Zoidberg ran through the door way. "Wait! Robot, Fry! I wish to join you!"

"Can we bring Dr. Zoidberg?" Fry asked.

"Sure what the hell. Kif could use some company,"

Behind Zapp you could see Kif place his hand on his face and shake his head. Fry, Bender, Amy and Zoidberg all walked toward the door. Before exiting, Fry turned toward Leela.

"Goodbye Leela,"

"Goodbye Fry," she replied. "Come back sometime,"

"Most definatly,"

"So long friends. For I, Zoidberg adventure to the stars!" Zoidberg announced, pointing his claw to the ceiling.

"Get outta here you stinkin' lobster!" Hermes yelled.

"Whoop whoop whoop whooo!" Zoidberg screeched as he scuddled out of the room.

-------------------------

"Ah so we have Wingus, Dingus, the lovely Wong girl and this lobster-like creature," Zapp smiled. "Onward Kif!"

Kif flipped a red switch and the craft shot off into the darkness of space.

"Where are we off to?" Fry asked.

"Lets just say we have some unfinished business at someplace we've been before," Zapp said.

**End Notes: **Whoo...I actually did something with this story. I hope I can get chapter two up soon. Perhaps by the end of the week. This time I will get it up for sure. I have a really good idea for it. I'm sure you'll like it.


End file.
